


More Than Meets the Eye

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Its Harry and Severus' wedding day, and Harry realizes there is more left unsaid.





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter x

Harry could over hear the arguing of his two best friends from the guest dressing room. He knew that Ron hadn't been thrilled about his relationship, let alone his marriage. Ever since Harry had told Ron that he had been dating Severus, his best friend had shut down around him. Harry could feel a growing tension each day and it was time to put a stop to it.

Straightening out his robes, Harry left his dressing room and knocked on Ron and Hermione's. Swinging the door open, Hermione dropped her angry face and smiled. "May I have a moment with Ron?" Harry asked softly as his maid of honor nodded. Hermione left the room and Harry sat next to Ron who seemed to be pouting.

"Can I talk to you mate?" Harry asked as he watched Ron play with his hands.

Ron's nod was shallow but Harry took it as a yes.

"Ron I know you're not happy about me marrying Severus, and I understand that. I know you think he's a git and that he's a very miserable man but you have to understand why I love him." Harry started.

Ron looked up to see the compassionate smile Harry wore when he talked about Severus.

"All my life, I was labeled two things. Weird, and The Boy Who Lived." Harry laughed. "Growing up, I was taught that being gay was weird, that it was uncouth and unacceptable. I was taught that it was sinful and it was gross. Already being labeled 'weird' I wanted to do everything I could to stay as normal as possible." Harry tried not to wince at the thought.

"I think I've always known who I was but I tried so hard to push it down and hide it just so I could be a little more normal. Not just 'that weird Potter kid from Privet Drive.' But it didn't work."

"Then there's Severus, who made me understand that it wasn't weird and it wasn't unacceptable. It was completely normal. He made me understand that I could be loved and be who I am at the same time." Harry said with a smile.

"It wasn't just that though. I didn't feel like I had any worth after the war. I was raised for 7 years to be this killing machine and savior of the world. Once that was over, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know how to be 'just Harry' and I never thought I would."

"But then there's Severus, who saw me for just Harry. He _accepted_ me as just Harry, even when I had no clue who 'just Harry' was. He showed me that there was life after the war and that there was a 'just Harry' after the war. He helped me find 'just Harry'."  
Harry said with a nostalgic smile.

"He isn't the snarky git you saw in school... well, _yes_ he is actually but not really. Not when he's with me. When it's just him and I, he's soft and compassionate, even though he will kill me for saying that. He's caring, he's loving, and he's tender." Harry felt his heart leap as he reminisced about all the memories of his loving fiancé.

"There's so much about him that I love, things I can't even describe. It's the little things that I love the most. It's the way he puts a warming charm on our blankets before bed. It's the way he wakes me up with a single kiss on the forehead every morning. It's the way he runs his finger softly over my lip when I'm just rambling as if my lips are the only thing in the world." Harry closed his eyes and listened to his heart pound as he spoke.

"It's the way he sends me take away for lunch on random days as if he knows I'm too swamped to get food. It's the way he holds me close when I cry as if he wants me to listen to his heart beating for me. It's the way he runs his hands through my hair to help me fall asleep. It's the things he doesn't let other people see that make me love him so much more."

"He knows me as just Harry, and nobody knows me in such an intimate way like he does. He doesn't want my fame or my money because even I don't want that stuff. He loves me for being me and I can't imagine life without his love. I can't imagine living another day without him in such a dark world without the only light of my day. He's everything to me, and I know you don't like him Ron, but he's my world." Harry pleaded.

"I know you wanted me to marry Ginny and grow a family with her and be your brother in law, but even Ginny knows that wasn't going to happen. She knew before I did, and she accepted that. She knew what I needed before I did." Harry sighed as he saw Ron's face slump.

"I had no clue all those years ago that I would be sitting here right now, getting ready to marry the bitter git that we had known. But I'm not getting ready to marry that Severus, I'm getting ready to marry _my_ Severus. The Severus that I have grown to love and worship. I can't live without that man. I never want to live without that man." Harry smiled at Ron who started to curl his lips into a soft smile.

"Now, are you gonna be my best man or not?" Harry asked with a teeth-filled smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mate." Ron smiled and drew Harry into a hug.

When they detached, Harry looked and saw Hermione and Severus standing in the doorway. Severus was wearing a smile only he saw, and his smile swelled bigger.

Ron straightened his tie with pride and walked over to Severus. Sticking his hand out, he raised his eyebrows up.

"Peace offering Weasley?" Severus asked with a foreign smile that made Harry's heart pound.

Ron nodded as Severus took his hand and shook it, returning the nod.

Peace was made, and the eye saw more.

 

The End


End file.
